Let me take care of you
by Baurimver
Summary: Alors que Bella allait partir de la fête donnée par sa meilleure amie, elle se fait soudainement attaquée et sombre dans l'inconscient. Elle se réveillera quelques heures plus tard aux côté d'un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux verts... Il se révèle vite être très lunatique et pas très sympathique dark Edward . Seulement, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses...


**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages de cette fiction (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer

Enjoy ;)

* * *

J'étais à ma fenêtre, contemplant le paysage en face de moi. Des arbres, que des arbres à perte de vue. Je n'ai jamais apprécié la forêt mais mes parents, eux, l'adoraient. Ils pensaient qu'un calme naturel s'en dégageait et qu'elle pouvait guérir tous les maux. Ma mère était en communion avec la nature. Elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une hippie ratée. J'écrasai mon mégot de cigarette sur le toit et fermai mon velux. Je m'approchai de mon miroir et me fixai pendant de longues minutes. Ce soir avait lieu une soirée organisée par ma meilleure amie, Lena. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'y aller mais je lui devais. Je lui avais promis. Avec un peu de chance je trouverais un mec sexy comme l'enfer pour finir ma soirée. Je fouillai dans mon armoire à la recherche de quelque chose à mettre sur le dos. J'arrêtai mon choix sur une robe bustier bleue nuit. D'après ma mère, le bleu était ma couleur. Je n'étais pas spécialement jolie mais je devais avouer que j'avais un corps assez développé et le bleu me mettait assez en valeur pour que les yeux des garçons s'arrêtent sur ma personne. Ou devrais-je dire mes seins. Et j'en profitais. La vie n'était-elle pas faite pour être vécue ? Il fallait en profiter tant que l'on pouvait.

Je n'étais plus vierge depuis mes quinze ans, grâce à un dénommé Jules. J'avais un bon souvenir de ma première fois. Il avait été doux et attentionné et je pense que c'est tout ce qui compte pour une première fois. Je l'avais rencontré pendant les vacances d'été et cela avait été, en quelque sorte, notre cadeau d'adieu. Depuis, j'étais devenue une sorte de coureuse de jupons. Je sais que normalement cette expression n'est utilisée que pour le genre masculin mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne devait pas s'apprêter aux filles. Lorsqu'une fille s'adonnait aux plaisirs de la chaire, on les qualifiait immédiatement de « salopes » ou de « putes », et je n'étais pas d'accord avec le principe. Car garçons comme filles, nous avions le même objectif : des corps qui s'imbriquent, des respirations haletantes, des explosions de plaisir…

Une fois ma robe enfilée, j'appliquai soigneusement de l'eye-liner au-dessus de mes yeux noisette et une couche de mascara sur mes cils. J'étalai du rouge sur mes lèvres et me concentrais à donner à mes cheveux bouclés une allure sauvage qui signifiait clairement « bonne à baiser ». J'avais aujourd'hui dix-sept ans, cela faisait deux ans que j'avais atteint ma liberté sexuelle et personne n'avait rien à me dire. Je mis mes chaussures à talon noires et me précipitais en bas, pour prendre ma veste et mes clefs de voiture. En arrivant à la porte d'entrée, un bras entoura ma taille et me força à me retourner.

« Alors Belli-belle, on se fait la malle ?

-Lâche-moi Emmett, va t'occuper de tes affaires !

-Oh mais ma jolie, TU fais partie de mes affaires, me signifia-t-il avec un sourire idiot.

-Rooo ! Emmett ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à jouer aux frères protecteurs maintenant, tu sais très bien que je vais à la fête que Lena organise pour ses dix-sept ans… T'es juste dégouté de ne pas être invité hein ? lui demandai-je avec un sourire faussement innocent.

-Mais n'importe quoi ! Je dois regarder le match avec papa, tu le sais très bien. Je te demande juste de faire attention à toi Bells, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Em' je ferais gaffe à mon derrière.

-Oui, oui. Tu rentres à quelle heure ?

-Vers deux heure du mat'. Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ?

-Oui je le sais, et je t'aime tout autant. Appelle-moi si jamais t'es trop cuite pour rentrer. Je ne le dirais pas aux parents.

-D'accord Em' pas de problème. »

Sur ce, il me prit dans ses bras et me fit un câlin comme lui seul savait les faire, m'embrassa sur la joue et me tendit les clefs de ma mini. Je lui fis signe de la main par la vitre de ma voiture et conduisis jusque chez Lena. Emmett était mon frère ainé, adorable certes, mais terriblement chieur sur les bords. Mais je l'aimais. Il était parti un an faire son service militaire et était revenu il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il m'avait appris le self-défense au cas où je me ferais embêter par un mec. Et je dois avouer que ça m'avait bien servi lors de soirée ou des mecs bourrés devenaient trop entreprenant. Il m'avait horriblement manqué durant cette année et j'avais hâte de rattraper tout ce temps perdu. J'arrivai chez Lena sans encombre et me stationnai dans son garage. Je tenais énormément à ma voiture et il était hors de question qu'un de ces petits puceaux qui ne savent pas boire vienne gerber dessus, ou pire, l'abîmer. Je pris mon sac à main avec moi et entrai dans la maison. Tout avait déjà changé, les canapés étaient poussés contre les murs, ce qui laissait un espace dégagé qui servira probablement de piste de danse. Sur la gauche se trouvait une table qui n'attendait que la sono. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine qui n'était coupée du salon que par un bar, qui accueillerait, d'ici une heure, de nombreuses boissons alcoolisées ainsi que des verres. Je trouvais d'ailleurs Lena, accroupie par terre, en train de sortir différents alcools du dit bar.

« Salut beauté ! M'écriai-je, peut-être un peu trop fort car sous la surprise, Lena voulut se relever et se cogna la tête contre le rebord du bar.

-Hey Bell, tu sais que ce n'est pas le bon plan de m'assommer avant que la soirée n'ait commencée ? Attend au moins que j'ai fini de tout installer, comme ça tu n'auras plus rien à faire.

-J'en prends note ! lui répliquai-je en l'aidant à se relever et lui collant un bisou baveux sur la joue. Tu as encore besoin de mon aide ?

-Et bien, vu que tu arrives avec près de… deux heures de retard, je serais tentée de te dire non. Je dois juste finir de me préparer. Soit dit en passant, tu es très belle.

-Merci, lui répondis-je les joues rougissantes. C'est un côté de moi que je n'aimais pas trop faire apparaître. Sous mes airs de grosse dure à cuire, j'étais en fait quelqu'un de très timide et peu sûr de soi.

-Haha ! T'es mignonne quand tu rougis. Contente-toi d'accueillir les invités miss ! Et d'installer la sono et les boissons aussi ! »

J'hochai la tête et allai faire ce qu'elle m'avait demandé, en m'enfilant quelques verres de vodka pour me donner du courage. Elle redescendit une heure plus tard, vingt personnes étaient déjà arrivées et la musique et l'alcool coulaient à flot.

* * *

La soirée se déroulait bien et j'étais déjà assez éméchée lorsque qu'un grand blond vint se coller à moi lorsque je dansais. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et je me penchais vers l'arrière pour mouler mon corps au sien. Les flashes sur stroboscope m'aveuglaient et la musique était entrainante. Je bougeais lascivement mon cul contre son érection naissante. Ses mains m'agrippaient fortement le bassin et les miennes étaient plongées dans ses cheveux. C'est lorsque je le sentis donner des coups de bassin contre moi que je sus qu'il fallait que j'arrête de jouer et que l'on passe aux choses sérieuses. Je me détachai de lui et il prit ma main pour m'entrainer vers l'étage supérieur. On entra dans la chambre d'ami et il me plaqua contre la porte. Ses lèvres fondirent sur les miennes, impatientes. Une de ses mains était passée sous ma robe et agrippait ma cuisse férocement tandis que l'autre était sagement posée sur ma hanche. Je continuais de le décoiffer savamment lorsque sa langue demanda l'accès à ma bouche, ce que je lui accordai avec grand plaisir. Mes mains descendirent afin de lui ôter son t-shirt, ce qui l'obligea à me lâcher. Je lui retirai par la même occasion son jean ainsi que son boxer, qui tombèrent sur ses chevilles. Il en fit de même avec ma robe et mes sous-vêtements avant de plaquer son corps contre le mien et de repartir à l'assaut de mes lèvres. Pendant ce temps, une de ses mains se glissa jusque mon sein et l'autre vers mon centre bouillonnant. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il plongea directement deux doigts en moi, ce qui me fit hoqueter de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. Je lui enserrai donc son membre tendu et commençai quelques vas et viens. Il grogna et stoppa ses mouvements en moi. Je lui mordis la lèvre pour lui montrer mon mécontentement ce qui l'excita d'avantage. Il me donna une légère impulsion et mes jambes se trouvèrent enroulées autour de son bassin, mes mains accrochées à ses épaules. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il prit un préservatif qui se situait dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, le mit sur son chibre et me pénétra profondément tandis que ses lèvres s'attaquèrent à mes seins en feux. Ses vas et viens étaient brutaux, bestiaux et je prenais carrément mon pied malgré qu'il ait, soit dit en passant, une quequette pas si grosse que ça le bonhomme ! Mais il savait s'y prendre et me faisait hurler de plaisir. Il continuait de me marteler lorsque je sentis en moi l'orgasme monter de plus en plus vite, et je pouvais dire, à la manière dont il était crispé, que lui aussi était proche. Deux trois coups de reins plus durs et profonds que les autres m'envoyèrent au nirvana tandis qu' il emplissait de foutre le préservatif maintenant usagé. Il se déplaça avec moi dans ses bras et nous allongea sur le lit. On reprit calmement nos souffles qui se faisaient irréguliers. Puis, je pris mon portable et regardai l'heure.

« Hum… C'était super… Me dit le blond, un sourire niait collé sur son visage. Je m'appelle Riley et toi ?

-Merde putain ! Il est deux heure moins dix ! Je vais être en retard ! M'écriai-je en me levant précipitamment et en ramassant mes affaires stockées contre le bord de la porte. Je me rhabillai en vitesse tandis que Riley avait les yeux exorbités.

-Quoi ? T'es comme une putain de Cendrillon ? Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir après deux heure du mat' ? Me demanda-t-il en ricanant. »

Je lui offris mon regard le plus noir en sortant de la chambre et lui répliquai « Et je te signale que Cendrillon doit rentrer avant minuit, et pas deux heures du mat ' crétin ! Révise tes classiques ». Sur ce je claquai la porte et me dirigeai en courant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, cherchant Lena pour lui dire au revoir. Alors que je sortais dehors pour regarder si elle n'avait pas pris l'air, une main se plaqua sur mon visage, une odeur nauséabonde se fit sentir et je sombrai vers l'inconscient.

* * *

**Bon, voilà mon premier chapitre, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas, je dirais même : faite le ! :D. Encore une fois, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe (Cf : mon profil, je suis sûre qu'il y en a !). je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne fin de soirée et à plus tard ! **

_**Baurimver**_


End file.
